


Welcome to Dreamland

by Misfit_Meraki



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit_Meraki/pseuds/Misfit_Meraki
Summary: Every little girl wants a dream life, little dresses, a happy story, but what if it isn’t that simple?Penelope Baxter is a newly aged eight year old who takes dreaming too far after a sudden accident left unsupervised, taking her to a whole new world she can call her own.Or can she?
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like my story’s prolog, it’s not much yet but it will be!

~~~~~

Dear Diary,

Today I am happy. 

Me, mommy and daddy watched tv and it was nice.

After me and daddy went for a walk. It was cold. I liked it because I saw some frogs. Daddy made a funny joke. I can’t remember it but I laughed so hard I cried.

He should tell jokes for a living.

~~~~~

“More pudding, my lady?” Sir teddy asks, holding out a silver platter with a neat scooped bowl of vanilla pudding.  
“Why, of course, thank you, Teddy..” He lightly hands her the bowl before taking a seat.  
“So. Today is your birthday.” She laughs lightly. “Yes. I’m a whole ten years now. Isn’t it wonderful?” Teddy smiles. “Most definitely.” She slowly begins to frown. “Do you think mommy will be awake this time? She left me alone last year.” Teddy puts a paw to his face in thought.   
“I do believe she might try, but try she will, I’m sure she can’t compete with what is in store for you today. I’m most confident you will have a good birthday, Penelope.”  
“Really?”   
“Of course.”

*****

Penelope gives her stuffed bear a pat, he falls over slightly at the contact, only for the child to readjust him. “Thank you Ted. I’ll be sure to share my day with you when I return!”  
Penelope grabs her bag from beside her, pulling it over her shoulder swiftly as she looks to her sides, grabbing her bear and quickly stuffing it in her bag.  
“Apollo!” She calls out. “I’m going to school boy! Be good and watch mommy for me!”  
She hears a bark from the deck.   
Penelope takes a moment to brush off her dress, it’s her nice one (her only nice one) and watches as the grass falls from her knees as she pats them.  
“Okay! I’m ready!”

*****

Penelope walks past the bushes carefully as she circles the house, humming as she steps through the fresh autumn leaves.  
“Howdy there, squirt!” Penelope smiles at the woman placing mail into their mail slot. “Hi miss Abigail!”  
Abigail swings her mail bag back over her shoulder. “You’re mighty dressed up today, aren’tcha?”   
“Yeah! Bet you can’t guess why?!” She thinks for a moment, but before she can guess Penelope interrupts loudly, “Today’s my birthday!”  
“Ah! Of course.”  
Penelope walks over to the mailbox.  
“Is there anything for me?” She asks.  
“Ah…”  
“Did my daddy send anything?” Abigail awkwardly rubs her neck. “Ah… No. not this year, darlin’.”  
“Oh…” Abigail glances to the house before twisting her mailbag anxiously. “How’s your mama?”  
“Still taking her meds. She hasn’t been out of her room in awhile, though.”   
“I see.”  
“She has this liquid stuff she takes. I don’t know if it’s helping. I hope she’ll be better when I get home!” Penelope smiles.  
“Me too, squirt. How about this, next time I come I’ll make sure I bring ya something, okay? How does that sound.” Her face lights up immediately. “I would love that!”  
“That’s good. Hey Pen, I gotta get going, but you have a nice birthday, alright?”  
“Okay miss Abigail! I will.”   
“Be seeing you.” She says with a wave. “Bye!”  
Penelope watches as she walks off to her mail truck, smiling as she waves back.

Alright! No more funny business! School time…

She hesitates. Will today be a good day? Her homework is done, she looks nice, and she didn’t bring her stuffed animals, well except Teddy, of course.  
There’s no way this day could possibly be bad?   
Right?  
She sighs. Not is Amy Gibbler is there today. She always pulls her hair, steals Teddy, ruins her work… 

Why doesn’t she like her, you might ask? Well….

——

“Penelope! Come here for a second!” Luke beckons. “I need a favor.”   
Penelope grabs her bear from her swing where she had pushed him and walks over to him nervously.  
“What?”   
“You know Amy?” He asks, rubbing his cold hands together.   
Penelope looks around the playground as she leans in to hear the possible secret about to be shared. “Uh huh.”   
“I need you to tell her I’m breaking up with her.”   
Penelope frowns. “Why me? Can’t you do it yourself? What if she pushes me or something?”   
“She won’t. Just tell her I like Betty Fry now, she has so many sparkly crayons and gum. I’ll be the luckiest boy in the second grade!”  
“I-“  
“Come on, please?! I’ll give you a whole dollar if you do!”  
He holds out a dollar to prove it.   
Luke usually carried money on him, his parents giving him a daily allowance made him constantly ask for favors. Usually to do his math work.  
Penelope was unsure if she really needed that dollar. Her mother had earlier complained of being poor, maybe a dollar would help? Maybe she could save more as a present.  
“Okay!”  
She goes to reach for the dollar only to have her hand slapped away.  
“Ech! After you tell her, got it?” Penelope hesitates but nods. “Okay. I’ll go find her.”   
“Good. And don’t tell her I told you to do this, okay?” Penelope doesn’t question him as she trudged through the snow. Searching for Amy.

——

Penelope skips as she walks to school, ignoring the peeling in the bottom layer of her shoe. 

“Skip eh, eh, skip eh ah eh, skip oh oh oh!” 

Today oddly felt special, something she couldn’t place. Perhaps she would receive something important? Maybe she’d achieve happiness, truly?   
She sang, keeping a rhythm in her hops.  
Once she arrived she was out of breath, huffing as she walked to the door only to be blocked by none other than Gibbler.  
“Hey Penelopuke, nice dress.”  
“Hi Amy…”  
“Saw Luke has another girlfriend again. Have anymore things to say?”   
“No I-“  
“My parents were talking about your mom again. Called her a filthy whore. Said all she did was ‘put out.’ I didn’t know she was so willing to give away your stuff, right? You must be poor to sell that much.”  
Penelope scowls, although she’s unsure the weight of the insult, having never heard the word uttered before.  
“Well, that’s not very nice!l she says, hands on her hip. “When your dad comes back over to visit my mom I’ll tell him not to say that!”  
“Sure, you probably don’t even know what it means.”  
“Neither you do!”  
“Well if you do explain it!”  
“No, you’re trying to trick me, you explain it!”  
“No, you!”  
“Enough you two, this bickering behavior is unacceptable here and you’ve been told this many times!” the teacher belts out, stepping in “right on time.”  
“Teacher! Penelope called my mom a whore!”  
“Oh my! A what?! Penelope Baxter, principles office immediately!”  
“But-“  
“Now young lady!”  
“Yes ma’am…”

——

“Hi Amy!” Penelope waved.  
“Oh geez what does this nerd want,” she says in a whisper to her friends.  
“Luke wanted me to tell you something.”  
Amy rolls her eyes. “Uh huh? What’s that?”  
Right before she could say, she’s interrupted by a snowball whizzing past, Penelope ducking just in time, but not early enough to warn-  
“Ahh!” Amy screams, “my new scarf, my moms gonna kill me! Amy’s friends snicker as she panics.   
“Oh my gosh, is that dog pee?” Her friend Carrie asks.  
“Eww!” they giggle more, now in disgust.  
“Stop it! That’s not funny!”  
Penelope searches frantically.   
“Here I’ll grab, uh-“ she sees a tissue on the ground, handing it to her”   
“Here use this!”  
Amy wipes in on her face and suddenly wretches in disgust.   
“Is this snot?!”   
“I-“  
“You’re the worst!” She says, starting to cry. “What do you even want?!” She asks in tears. “Oh, I- uh-“  
Penelope looks to Luke, who gives her a thumbs up. “Luke said he wants to break up because he wants to date Betty Fry.”   
“He what?!”  
“He wants her gum and sparkly crayons”   
“Gah! Why do you bring bad luck everywhere?! Just go away!”  
“I’m sorr-“  
“Leave!” 

——

Penelope waits patiently in the principal's office, he having just left to grab his coffee before talking. He hadn’t expected a student in trouble before school starts.  
“Miss Baxter. Back again I see.” He says, seating himself in his swivel chair.  
“Yessir.”  
“Causing more trouble?”  
“No sir.”   
“I find that hard to believe there, Miss Baxter. You’re in here more than I am. I see you called another girls mother a name?”  
“But I didn’t-“  
“Penelope, we’ve discussed this over and over and over again, you can’t be mean to others just because they say something you don’t like.”  
“But I-“  
“And you can’t keep excusing it because they do something in return.”  
“But-“  
“If a student gives you a problem you go?”  
“I didn’t call her mom any-“  
“I said, when a student gives you a problem you go-?”  
“To the teacher…”  
“Yes. Good. Now, head to class before you are late.”  
“Yessir.” She heads to the door, but just before she can close it, he peers up from his mug.  
“Oh and Penelope?”  
“Yessir?”   
“Happy birthday.”

——

“I told her everything,” she says, running back to Luke. “Oh dude, cool! Did she cry?”  
“Yeah”   
“Haha. Ew.”   
Before she can say anything else, Amy stomps over to the two.   
“You’re breaking up with me for her!?”  
She asks, her face red.  
“No- I”  
“She’s a loser, Luke, I’m so much prettier, and I gave you my whole pack of M&Ms yesterday, why aren’t I good enough? What does she have?! A stupid bear?!”  
“No, I actually wanted to date Betty Fry-“  
“Uhg!” She pushes him to the side and sticks her finger in Penelope’s face. “You are a bully, Penelope Baxter! I’m going to tell my parents and I’ll laugh when you get expelled, mark my words!”

——

Penelope walks sheepishly into the room, interrupting what was already in session, all eyes turn to her. She silently takes a seat, clearing her throat nervously as she looks to the board. Class continues without another beat, but in the corner she sees Amy stick out her tongue at her.

*****

Penelope sits silently at a desk as she hears the many students outside, playing on the playground. She sighs, holding her books to her chest, resting her face upon it.   
She looks up to see the teacher stand up suddenly with a stack of papers.   
George, or “Mister Groover,” the assistant teacher in training, watches as she stands and faces him.  
“I have to make some copies of the students work and place them in their folders, could you watch the class for me?”   
Penelope internally smiles at the idea of just her being an entire class, given the fact no one else had to stay in for recess.   
“Of course.”  
“Remember, no talking, Penelope. I better not get a bad report from Mister Groover.”  
She walks out, a classic sway in her hips, shutting the door behind her.  
“That’s rough, huh kiddo?”   
Penelope only nods.  
This isn’t the first time she’s been held in at recess. Many times she has been in trouble with the teacher for taking the blame for other students, being told on for things she didn’t do, or just not being able to complete her homework.   
Mister Groover was usually nice to her, talking to her when Mrs. Howard left the room. Comforting her on injury.   
“So, what happened this time, Pen? Did you get your math homework done?”  
She shakes her head. “Amy said I called her mom a filthy whore.”   
George’s expression widens. “Woah- did you, Penelope, you can’t just-“  
“I never said it. Amy called my mom that name. I don’t even know what it means, I don’t think she does either...” She says with a huff, setting down her books in favor of instead lowering her head to her crossed arms.   
“Ah… I’m sorry. I’d help if I could, Pen. The most I can tell you is to come to us and stay away from Amy. I’ll keep a close eye, alright?”   
Penelope nods sadly. George frowns, looking to the door.   
“She shouldn’t be back for another ten or so minutes, do you have your bear?”  
“Yes?”   
“I’ll let you have him out. If she questions it, I’ll let her know you’ve been good.”  
Penelope smiles.   
“Thank you, Mister Groover.”   
“No problem kiddo.”

*****

Penelope walks home alone, no longer skipping as she is now in a much more sour mood. Slowly she begins to hum a tune she created on her own as she walks. “Hey Penelopuke! Whatcha singin!?” 

Oh… she’s back…

“I don’t know…”  
Penelope hugs her bag close to herself as Amy’s friends walk across the street to surround her.  
“Still got that bear?” She asks, crossing her arms.  
“Y-yeah?” Penelope says, shrinking upon herself.   
“Well good, hand it over.”   
Penelope tilts her head. “H-hand it over? Why would I do th-“  
“Well, you stole my boyfriend, I steal your bear. Sound fair?”  
Penelope shakes her head. “No! I didn’t take Luke. He just wanted me to tell you-“  
Before she can stop it, Amy is snatching her bag, quickly sticking her hand inside and pulling out Teddy.  
“Ew. It’s so old! Did you give him a name?” She asks.  
Penelope immediately reaches for it, “give it back!” “Oh, you want it?” She asks, holding it above her. “Please, Teddy’s my bestest friend in the world, I need him!” She cries out.   
“You named him teddy?!” The three girls begin to laugh, while Penelope gets another step closer to crying.  
“Well…” Carrie, one of Amy’s friends says, taking it from Amy, “if you want it…” she lifts it into the air with a smirk, “go get it!”   
Carrie then throws it into the road, laughing as Penelope’s expression widens in terror.  
“No!”  
Penelope runs into the road, dropping her things from her bag as she does, causing her to panic more as she picks them up and stuff them into her bag, the girls continue to snicker at the young girls struggle.  
The snickering stops when a car begins to come down the road.  
“Uh, haha, Penelope, you might want to get out of the road.” Amy yells to her, chuckling nervously.  
“No, I’m done with you! You’re so mean!” Penelope says, picking up the last of her things.   
“No, really, you really need to move!” Heather calls out.   
Before Penelope can say anything else, she’s looking up, a deer in headlights.  
Frozen.  
“Penelope move!”  
But she doesn’t hear it.  
As the car barrels forward at a good forty five miles per hour, (much to fast for a street in this neighborhood) Penelope hardly breaks out of her trance, just barely getting out of the way of the vehicle, her bag and stuffed bear long forgotten as it’s trampled under the trucks heavy duty tires.   
Penelope isn’t breathing, so struck from the moment that she merely looks up to Amy, who runs across the street, now in worry, though Penelope hardly hears what she says as she walks the rest of the way home, dissociated.


End file.
